This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the contactless measurement of charge concentrations and potential differences in biological organisms, particularly in humans, animals and plants.
It is known that under certain conditions electrical charge concentrations and potential differences exist and occur in biological organisms. Pathological, convalescent, informational and other processes take place in biological organisms in accordance with an electrical direct-current system in which electrical charge concentrations and potential differences occur during the course of and on the occasion of such processes.
The electrical potential differences in a biological organism provide information on various life processes in the biologial organisms. For example, in the case of plants, trees and shrubs it is known that the parts exposed to the rays of the sun have a higher electrical potential than those situated in the shade. Further details are to be found in "The Basic Biological Data Transmission and Control System Influenced by Electrical Forces" by R. O. Becker, in "Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences"--vol. 238--11/10/74--pp. 236-241.
Measurement of these potential differences can be made by apparatus by which electrical fields can be traced and their magnitude determined. There are a number of such devices in existence in the prior art, but they are all deficient due to the construction of the measuring probe, and they are inaccurate.
The desirability of contactless electrodes for measuring potentials in biological organisms is recognized. From the article in IEE--"Transactions on Biomedical Engineering(US)"--Vol. BME--27--No. 12--Dec. 1980--B. C. Towe: "An Air Ionization Biopotential Electrode"--pp. 733-736--measuring electrodes are known by which surface potential differences can be measured without contact. The use of such electrodes, however, necessitates the ionization of air between the surface of the organisms and the electrode to form an electrically conductive medium. In this particular case the ionization is obtained by means of an ionizing radiation source present on the electrode, particularly by a 100 uCi-radioactive polonium-210-radioisotope which emits X-rays.
Also, from the article in IEE Transactions on Biomedical Engineering, Vol. BME-18, No. 2, March 1971, "Anodic Insulated Tantalum Oxide Electrocardiograph Electrodes", pp. 162-164, by C. H. Lagon et al, insulating measuring electrodes are known which serve to record measuring values intended for ECG. The insulation consists of a tantalum oxide film. This measuring electrode is a contact electrode of a particular kind which is used for ECG.